Evaluate the following expression when $x = 2$ and $y = 1$. $8$ $x$ $^2 + 3$ $y$ $ + 6$
Explanation: Substitute $2$ for ${x}$ and $1$ for ${y}$ $ = 8{(2)}^2 + 3{(1)} + 6 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 8(4) + 3{(1)} + 6 $ $ = 32 + 3 + 6 $ $ = 41$